


BecaBear and her Lucky Clover

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Beca Mitchell is finally comfortable having a relationship with Chloe Beale, but when Beca sees something she wasn't supposed too, will she and Chloe's relationship survive the aftermath?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529
Kudos: 44





	BecaBear and her Lucky Clover

"Chloe, we can't, not right now anyways, Emily is going to come in here and second when she realizes that you have been in the bathroom for ten minutes." Beca said firmly but the kn smiled when Chloe started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Are you sure Bec, cause it sure doesn't seem like you want me to stop,"

"Well, I don't want you to stop but I'm making you stop," Beca says as she stands up and leaves a pouting Chloe on the bed.

Ever since their date, they had made it official. They were girlfriends and no one could take that away from them. It had been five months since that fateful day and they had been the happiest couple Barden High has ever seen. No one could stand in their way.

Well….except Chicago. He Is a kid in Chloe's grade that just can't understand that Chloe is in a committed relationship and wouldn't leave Beca for anything in the world. He also believes that him and Chloe are meant to be because their soul marks look identical.

"Fine. I'll go back and see Emily."Chloe says as she stands up to walk to the door.

"Bye Beca…" she says in a slutty tone.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to the music she had on her stand.

This coming Saturday she had a very important recital. 

She was going to be performing a song at her music recital.

It's called Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish.

Beca was really proud of this piece of music and she couldn't wait for her family to hear it.

All it needs is some fine tuning and it will be perfect to perform in less than 48 hours..

Beca was ecstatic.

~~

"I'll see you at lunch Beca," Chloe said with a kiss to her cheek as she walked away with Emily.

Beca was about to head to first period class when someone tapped her shoulder. 

When she turned around, she saw Chicago standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Chicago, w-what can I help you with?" Beca asked calmly.

"Look Mitchell, I wanted to tell you that Chloe is mine!" He said angrily.

"Last time I checked, Chloe was her own person," Beca said as she walked away.

"Chloe doesn't have time to be fucking around with some tenth grade loser. She needs to be thinking about her future...her future with me and all of the kids we are going to have together. She needs to be thinking about thr soulbond we share " Chicago said. 

Beca stopped in her tracks. "What are you getting at here?"

"One day Chloe is going to come to her senses and she is going to dump your sorry ass for me. I just thought I would give you a heads up,"

Beca continued walking ignoring what Chicago was saying.

"You know I'm right Mitchell! Just wait and see!" Yelled Chicago from down the hall.

Beca rounded the corner and took a breath.

All she had to do was wait until lunch to see Chloe and be sure that Chicago was wrong.

"Just three more hours," Beca repeated to herself over and over again.

~~

The lunch bell had rung. Beca was sitting in a practice room in the music room packing up. 

As she was leaving the practice room to enter the main music room she heard two voices. Not wanting to interrupt, she continued packing up her music.

"C'mon Chlo, you and I both know we would be great together. The universe wants us together. " Chicago pleaded.

"Seriously, we had this exact same conversation yesterday," sighed Chloe.

"I still don't understand why you are with that tenth grade loser anyways," Complained the boy. 

"Her name is Beca," Chloe said defensively. "And I have to go and meet Emily and Beca for lunch," Chloe said as she tried to walk towards the door.

"Not before I do this," and before Chloe knew it, Chicago pulled her into a kiss.

It was at that moment that Beca walked out of the practice room and gasped at the sight before her. 

"C-Chloe?" Beca said in a shaky voice.

When Chloe finally pushed Chicago she turned to Beca.

"Babe, I can explain," Chloe started.

"There is no need. I guess you finally got what you want Chicago." Beca said with a sniffle.

"Beca please! Chloe exclaimed.

She tried to grab the brunette's arm but Beca jerked away.

"How could you Chloe?" Beca said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Beca, I-" But Chloe couldn't finish as Beca just shook her head and ran out of the room.

Chloe stood there frozen.

"Why don't we go get some lunch...to take your mind off things?" Chicago asked as he put his hand on the small of Chloe's back.

The ginger felt the hand touch her back and she raged.

"What the Hell!?" She screamed. "If you really cared about me the way you claimed you do, would have just let me be,"

"Chloe...I," 

"I never want to talk to you again!" And with that, Chloe ran out of the music room leaving an angry and confused Chicago in her wake.

As she was leaving the room she bumped into Emily.

"Hey Chlo, I was just on my way to the...what's wrong?" The tall girl asked.

"Chicago kissed me and Beca saw and then she ran away a-and I don't know what to do" Chloe cried into Emily's shoulder.

Emily hugged Chloe tight. "It's okay Chloe,"

"But it's not. Beca hates me,"

"Beca hates a lot of things but she doesn't hate you. She could never hate you," Emily says as she looked Chloe right in the eyes.

"But what if she does?" Chloe asks.

"She doesn't," she says firmly. "We are going to clean you up and then we are going to find Beca and sort things out."

Chloe sniffles. "Shouldn't you go and find Beca first? She is your sister after all,"

Emily shook her head. "She told me to not come and find her. She said she wants to be alone for a little bit,"

Chloe nodded and the two cheerleaders went to the washroom. 

The rest of the day, Chloe tried to smile and act like she was okay but in reality all she wanted was to see Beca and see that shy smile she gave when Chloe did so much as smile at her.

~~

Beca skipped last period. She didn't want to risk seeing Chloe.

She quickly sent a text to Emily saying that she went home so she wouldn't have to worry about her having a ride. 

When Beca got inside she walked into the kitchen to see her step mother standing at the stove.

"Beca, what are you doing home so early?" Mrs. Junk asked.

"I-I'm sick. Cough. Cough." Beca said.

"I'm sure. Becs have you been crying?" The mother asked.

Beca tried to shake it off but the events of the day finally caught up to her.

"Mom, I don't know what happened." Beca cried as her mom wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I was in the music room and I saw Chloe kiss Chicago…" she said sadly.

"Did she say anything?" Asked the mother.

"I couldn't stay in the room anymore. I just left."

"Why don't we go sit down?" Beca nodded and walked to the couch with her mother.

"Now, I have known Chloe for a long time and she is not the kind of person to do something like that."

"But she did mom, she did and it broke my heart," Beca said.

"I think that you should hear Chloe's side of the story. I have heard you and Chloe talk about this Chicago dude for a long time. I think he wanted you to see something that didn't really happen."

Beca leaned into her mother. "It still doesn't make my heart hurt any less,"

"I know Becs, I know. But soon enough this will be a story that you will laugh about in the future."

Beca sighed. "I guess." There was a beat of silence.

"I'm so glad you're my mom," Beca said quietly.

"And I'm glad you're my daughter." She said as she gave Beca a hug.

"Do you think you could keep me skipping class a secret from dad?"

The mother nodded. "My lips are sealed,"

~~

After talking with her mother, Beca went to take a nap. When she woke up it was only after four o'clock.

She pulled out her phone and noticed she had ten missed calls from Chloe and a lot of missed messages.

From My Lucky Clover:  
Beca can we talk?

From My Lucky Clover:  
Look, I'm sorry! Please just call me back!

From My Lucky Clover:  
I'm sorry babe, I really am!

Beca turned off her phone. She walked towards the door and went to the bathroom.

She washed her face, taking some extra time to wash off her eyeliner.

Once she left the washroom room she was tugged by her arm.

"Ow my arm, Ow my arm, Ow! My arm!" She exclaimed.

The pain stopped when the door closed.

"What the hell?" Beca said.

"Chloe told me what happened,"

Beca shrugged. "So? I've gotten over it,"

"Sure,"

"I did!" Beca exclaimed.

"Sit down Beca," Emily said calmly.

"No! I don't need to hear anything-" 

"I said sit down!" The cheerleader exclaimed.

Beca sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Look Beca. Chloe said that she didn't even know you were in the room,"

Beca scoffed. "That doesn't help anything Emily,"

Emily glared at Beca and the shorter girl quieted down.

"Second, she didn't kiss Chicago. Chicago kissed her."

Beca stayed quiet.

"Lastly, I heard through the grapevine that Chicago had been planning something like this for a few days," Beca nods.

"Is that it Emily cause I really need to go practice for the recital tomorrow," Beca said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Beca, just talk to Chloe. She feels really bad and would literally do anything to make this better." Emily encourages.

"I'll think about it,"

"Thanks Becs. Chloe loves you and she would never do anything to hurt you," Beca nodded.

"I love you Beca," Emily says as she gives her sister a hug.

"Love you too, Em,"

~~

It was eleven O'clock and Beca couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes she would think about Chloe.

She needed to get some sleep. Her sound check was in fifteen hours and in order for Beca to function at human level she needed at least nine hours of sleep.

So here she was at exactly eleven thirty-two PM, opening her messages to Chloe

To My Lucky Clover:  
Hey. ...you Up?  
To My Lucky Clover:  
I was wondering if we could talk?  
To BecaBear:  
Sure! Can I call?  
To My Lucky Clover:  
For Sure.

Seconds later, Chloe's ID photo comes on the screen. Beca answers the phone and waits for Chloe to talk.

"Hey Becs,"

"Hi,"

"Look, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen and...Chicago is a dick for kissing me," Chloe said sadly.

"I know. Emily told me what happened. If anything, I'm sorry."

"Beca, what do you have to be sorry for?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I didn't hear your side of the story and that wasn't fair to you. We are partners and I love you and I should have listened to your side of the story," Beca rushed out.

"Beca. You said I love you," Chloe said.

"I did and I don't regret it. Chloe, I love you and when I saw Chicago kiss you, it broke my heart."

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you more than words can say. How can I make it up to you?" Chloe pleaded.

"I don't know Chloe,"

"How about next date night you can pick what we do," Chloe said

"Okay...and,"

Chloe laughs. "I'll take you to the town fair when it comes over the summer and I'll win you a giant stuffed animal,"

"Getting better," Beca smirks.

"If I love you unconditionally will that fix things?"

Beca laughed. "Guess who hit the bullseye,"

"Amazing. I love you BecaBear. For as long as I'm on this earth, I will love you."

Beca smiled shyly.

"I love you too my lucky Clover,"

"Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow,"

"Okay," Beca said with a mom.

"I love you Beca,"

"Love you too Chloe,"

~~

To say Beca was nervous was an understatement. The brunette had decided to surprise her family friends (read: Jesse and Benji) and her girlfriend by singing the song while playing piano.

She was set to go on as the last performance. She was nervous.

She heard the audience clap. She took a breath.

As the last act left the stage, the stage manager and the assistant moved the grand piano on stage.

"Last, but certainly not least, we have Beca Mitchell performing Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish."

As Beca walked onstage she could hear people cheering. She could also hear the faint shouting of Be-Caw. 

She sat on the piano bench and took a deep breath.

She rested her hands on the keys and looked up. Her eyes looked through the audience until they landed on Chloe.

The ginger gave a comforting smile and Beca started playing the song.

"I've been watching you  
For so  
Can't stop staring  
At those oceans eyes  
Burning cities  
And napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes"

Beca smiled and played more intensely. As Beca went through the song it was just her and Chloe. No one else in the room mattered. And before Beca knew it, she was on the last verse of the song.

"No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes"

As she played the last note of the song, the crowd erupted in a furious applause.

As she looked up, the entire audience was giving her a standing ovation.

As Beca walked off stage, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Seconds later, everyone who performed was brought back onstage for one last round of applause.

Once everyone was dismissed, Beca went to pack up her stuff. As people passed, they complimented Beca on her performance. She just shyly smiled and said thanks.

As she walked out of the room to the foyer she was surprised by Jesse and Benji.

"Be-Caw, you were amazing dude!" Jesse explained.

"Yeah Beca, I knew you could play piano, but I never expected that you were gonna sing too," Benji said excitedly.

"Thanks guys,"

As Beca continued talking to Jesse and Benji, Emily came running up to her alongside their parents and Chloe.

"Beca, you were amazing!" Emily said as she hugged her younger sister.

"Yeah Beca you threw it out of the park on this one," her mother said with a smile.

"Beca, you were absolutely wonderful!" Her father said as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks dad,"

Chloe moved closer to Beca and handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"I got you these," Chloe said happily.

"Thanks Chlo," Beca said with a smile.

"Why don't we all go get Pizza for dinner," Mr. Mitchell suggested.

Everyone agreed and began walking off.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled it to her lips to give it a kiss.

"You were spectacular BecaBear. Definitely one of your best performances to date," Chloe said happily.

"Thanks Chloe. And thanks for the flowers," she smells the bouquet. "They are beautiful," Beca smiled at Chloe.

"Just like you," Chloe replied to which Beca blushed.

"I love you Chloe,"

"Love you to Beca,"


End file.
